


Coming Home

by rhysandh



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, My OC - Freeform, Not a Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, elements from other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysandh/pseuds/rhysandh
Summary: A few years ago his sister called him out on his bullshit and (literally) knocked some sense into him. He’d admit now, he has a tendency to run away from his problems. Drowning himself in battle after battle, letting his Yato instincts take him for a joyride just so that he didn’t have to really sit down and think about all the things he’s done that truly bothered him.A Kamui centric fic. Romance will ensue with one of my OC's!
Relationships: Kagura & Kamui, Kamui & Kouka, Kamui & Umibozu, Kamui (Gintama)/Original Female Character(s), Kamui/OC
Kudos: 9





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm starting another Gintama fic! I really love Kamui's dynamic with his whole family and I just really wanted to write a fic that centered on him and his relationships. There will be romance and plot involving that romance because I'm a sucker for it. I can't not have romance haha. Anyway hope you enjoy! This fic is inspired by the song called "Coming Homing" hence the title lol.

* * *

After years of traveling through the vast darkness of space, Kamui had grown accustomed to telling time. Telling when it was time to sleep and when it was time to wake up.

Right now, it was late, very late, and he just wanted to be locked up alone in his room. Not here, sitting in the ship’s kitchen. The stark white lights were starting to tire his eyes, but he couldn’t leave. Not at the moment.

He clenched his fist, making a concerted effort to not glare daggers at the girl sitting across from him.

They were on his ship for fuck’s sake. He invited her! And she had the balls to come on it and talk to him about _this?_

He was doing his best to appear indifferent to their conversation, but she was really starting to test his limits.

“I don’t see why you won’t at least consider the idea,” she said. Her deep brown eyes as serene looking as ever.

He had always been able to get a good read on people and he found her to be the most fun to read since her expressions were so honest and open. Which is why, right now, he was irritated that he couldn’t tell if she was at all intimidated by his growing ire.

Her expression was carefully arranged as she asked, “do you really want to remain estranged from your own father for the rest of your life? Look your dad – he really misses you and – "

“How do you know that?” He asked, tilting his head slightly, making a point to look directly at her this time.

Last time he checked, he never brought up his idiot father in conversation before, nor has Asha ever met him...at least not to his knowledge.

She fisted the fabric of her sweatpants and looked down, the beginnings of nervousness shifting her calm exterior. However, her gaze remained steely. 

Kamui smirked, though he took no real joy in her discomfort. He just wanted to end this conversation, never to discuss his failure of a father again. But he knew that was wishful thinking at this point.

She looked up at him and said, “I – I met Kagura for lunch last week and...he was there.”

She waited a beat, her eyes flickering over his form, gauging his reaction.

Kamui just kept smiling, though his grin felt far too stretched and taut.

“So, you went for lunch with my Dad,” he stated.

Of course, the one person whose presence didn’t piss him off would be someone who could go behind his back so fucking easily.

His grin immediately fell. “You lying little shit – "

“I didn’t know he was going to be there, okay? I showed up and he and Kagura were just sitting there,” she said, a slight clench in her jaw.

Kamui scoffed and languidly sat back, crossing his legs.

Finally, a reaction. Something other than that annoying, detached expression that revealed to him nothing about what she was thinking.

He arched a brow, amused at her outburst. Though he’d admit, this was the first time he’s cursed directly at her, so he did feel a bit bad. But compared to how he treated others he was relatively gentle with her.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Okay...you met them for lunch and then what? Please, continue your story,” he said, with mock kindness.

If she were any other person that pulled this shit on him, he would literally kick her off his ship and leave her to choke to death in the vacuum of outer space.

“Nothing really happened during lunch. We just talked...” she said.

Kamui’s eyes narrowed in on the nervous wringing of her fingers and resisted the urge to take them in his, and still her fidgeting.

“After lunch, though, Kagura,” she said, letting out a frustrated sigh, “she asked me to – to try and talk to you about – about making up with your father.”

Kamui truly didn’t know how to respond to that. Kagura asked her to talk to him?

Everything began to make sense. No wonder she didn’t object to Asha traveling with him. Normally, Kagura was not keen on him hanging out with those she considered to be close friends. She was very protective of them. The fact that she let him whisk away her friend proved that his shrewd little sister had planned this. She’d wanted him to invite Asha, knowing...knowing what exactly?

He thought for a moment. What made his sister think he would talk to this girl, whom he barely knew, about his strained relationship with their father.

Suddenly it clicked. He remembered that time at the amusement park on one of his visits to Earth a month ago.

_“You like her, don’t you Nii-chan?” Kagura whispered, giving him a cheeky smile as she glanced at Asha who was walking further ahead of them with the Earth policeman._

_He felt a sharp pang of jealousy as he watched them walk together. Though his sister and the pig were dating, that didn’t mean it didn’t still bother him – seeing her so close to another man._

_Kamui turned to his sister and shoved her back. “Shut up,” he said, trademark grin plastered on his face._

_But Kagura just gave him a knowing smile in return and ran ahead to join up with the other two._

He drummed his fingers against the table. That trip – it was the first time he’d come to terms with his feelings. That he cared for Asha as a friend and perhaps something more if she accepted him. But he had no intention of finding out. He was content with what they had as of now.

His _dear_ sister, she would pay for tricking him like this. He had no idea she could be so conniving. In the future, he’d have to be more careful and not be so transparent around her. She knew that he wouldn’t talk to her about their father, so she decided to try using the one other person besides Abuto who he was likely to listen to.

What a nuisance.

He turned back to said person and continued listening to her desperately try to defend herself.

“ – I tried telling her! I told her that you wouldn’t listen to me and that my talking to you was never going to work. But,” she sighed and shook her head, “she wouldn’t listen. For some reason she seemed convinced that you’d listen to me. So, I promised her that I would try – especially since it really does seem like – like your dad regrets how he’s treated you all these years.”

Regret. That baldie, he only _regretted_ what he’d done?

Kamui grit his teeth.

That bastard should be down on the ground begging for _his_ forgiveness! If he cared so much why doesn’t he come talk to him like an actual grown up instead of trying to communicate with him through girls thirty years younger than him!

He sighed, heavily. He could feel a headache starting to come on and desperately just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. So much for the video game marathon he had planned for them.

“Look, I really really don’t give a fuck if he regrets,” he said, remembering that fateful day. He remembered the feel of his umbrella slicing through his father’s arm as if it were butter, and then the next thing he knew he was on the ground; his own blood steadily pooling around him as he tried not to blackout.

He could feel his hands beginning to tremble. “You have no idea what he’s done to our family, he said, softly. “What he tried to do to me!” He said, standing up to his full height.

He strode over to her in three quick strides and loomed over her form.

He leaned down, close enough to see the unabashed wonder in her eyes and murmured, “so forget about your little assignment because it’s none of your business.” He pressed his hands into the armrests, effectively trapping her in the seat. “Understand?”

His eyes searched hers for confirmation, that yes, she did understand and would never talk about this ever again.

But instead, she sat there silently and...studied him?

He felt his eye twitch.

 _She_ was studying _him_? She thought she knew him well enough to get a read on him? It was laughable! They haven’t known each other long enough for her to know him like that. Hell, even his own sister could not figure out what was going on in his head for the longest time.

But that’s exactly what she was trying doing. He realized with a creeping sense of dread.

Her head was tilted up to look at him, as if he were a wounded creature she’d discovered.

Typical human irrationality. Even when she was so obviously scared, she braved through it.

He hated ( ~~loved~~ ) that.

Kamui may be the one encroaching her space in order to intimidate her, but her wide inquisitive eyes – those damn eyes – were back to looking as calm and curious as ever even though he could smell her growing fear.

He fucking despised this. It felt like she was dissecting him, looking through him to his deepest insecurities, leaving him to feel strangely bare under her scrutiny. And he briefly – briefly – felt the urge to claw her eyes out so she could never look at him like that again.

But the thought of doing that – no. He could never. He’d never admit it out loud, but he liked having her around enough to not kill her.

“I’m just doing Kagura a favor. She’s my friend...and so are you,” she said, giving him a shy smile.

He felt his heart thump.

“I just want you to be happy. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’ve really grown to care for you.”

She – she cared for him? His chest felt oddly tight and he could feel his face heating up. He turned away from her, not wanting her to see how her words affected him.

He’s never had much experience in the ways of friendship and having one felt...different. She also, apparently saw him as one, which he wasn’t sure of before. But still, having someone to openly refer to as a friend was a foreign concept to him.

He remained silent, neither accepting nor rejecting her confession.

“Kamui, come on. Do you like being alone all the time? Always running away from your family? From your home?”

“That place stopped being home a long time ago.”

She ignored him and continued her rant. “You may have all this power,” she said, gesturing around his ship, “as a Harasume admiral. But what’s the point if you can’t share your achievements with the ones who love you.”

He growled softly and turned to face her. “Shut up.”

She frowned, though she looked more determined than upset.

“It’s not nearly as simple as you make it sound, Asha. You have it easy.”

She scoffed and gave him a dry smile. “Really? Do tell.”

“You have a family who actually cares about you. A father who hasn’t tried to murder you in rage and a mother who’s still alive and well,” he said, vehemently. 

It was quiet. She didn’t speak for a minute, he assumed it was because he’d just revealed that his father had tried to kill him. He looked up to see if he’d shocked her enough to drop the subject. But instead, she just smiled, sadly.

She said, “Well, I’m surprised. Kagura never told you?”

“Told me what?”

“About my family,” she said, completely ignoring the fact he’d just confessed to his father’s attempt at murder.

“Your father – he’s met them before, and I remember meeting him for the first time years ago when I still lived with them,” she said.

He could tell from the bitter way she said “family” that they were probably a sore topic for her too. It was true, he may have made some assumptions about her upbringing. He assumed she came from some mundane human family with two doting parents and maybe a couple of annoying siblings. But clearly there was more to it than that if his infamous alien hunting father knows them.

“Look. I think you should at the very least consider what I’ve told you otherwise you’re making a huge mistake. Your father and Kagura really miss spending time with you – all three of you together. And I don’t think you should be so quick to pass up the chance to mend things.”

He was getting real irritated now. Why can’t she just drop it? Why does she care so much about what happens between him and his family? She’s not his wife in that she has to put up with his family drama. It’s not any of her business. She should just stay out of it.

He opened his mouth to tell her just that only for her to interrupt him.

“Have you heard of the Jethani’s?” She asked, coolly as if she knew what he was about to tell her off.

He nodded. Yes, he’s definitely heard of them before. It was impossible to be in his line of work and _not_ hear about them. They were a family, part of a long line of trained assassins, which wasn’t as uncommon as it sounded. However, what set them apart from all the others was their brutal efficiency. They had yet to fail a client and only accepted assignments they deemed lucrative. To add to that they were human, which surprised him when he first heard about them.

“Well, they’re my family,” she said, simply, as if it were obvious just from looking at her, which it wasn’t. Asha looked about scary as a kicked puppy from her short stature and youthful features.

He’s seen her constantly get carded and her ID questioned for its validity whenever they went to bars and rated-R movies. It amused him to no end watching her angrily shove her ID in bouncers faces.

But Kamui was confused. “Wait a second, wait a second. I thought they only had sons. Four of them,” he said, holding up his fingers.

Asha shook her head and said, “nope. My parents have five kids including me. I am the third oldest.”

She let out a dry laugh. “They don’t like to talk about me that much, which is why you may not have heard of me before. When I first told Kagura, I was sure she’d reject me...but I guess the Yato don’t care much about violent tragic backgrounds so long as we’re strong.”

Kamui rolled his eyes. That wasn’t it. Kagura was just far too accepting for her own good.

He explained, “my foolish litter sister. She opens her heart to anyone who’s nice to her.”

This new reveal about Asha changed things a lot for him. He could see why Kagura may not have wanted to share this information with him. He thought Asha was just some normal human girl with no special skills or fighting experience.

He still wasn’t sure. She didn’t look particularly threatening or strong. But neither did his sister and if he was honest with himself, neither did he. With his average height, brightly colored visage, and fake smiles, most people thought him harmless upon first glance.

But obviously, looks were deceiving.

He’d have to ask her about her skills later. If she really was a trained assassin, he wondered if her fighting style was more swift and muted whereas he preferred a more uninhibited approach.

His eyes roamed up and down her lithe form, sizing her up the way he normally does with his opponents.

“I’m not complaining,” she said, laughing. “I’m glad I met Kagura, she’s so sweet and kind. A definite upgrade from how my own family treated me. They saw me as nothing but an asset to be groomed to inherit the family business.”

She stared at a spot on the floor, her eyes unseeing as her mind focused on something else.

Kamui suppressed the urge to go over and comfort her. She’s the one who brought up this stupid topic in the first place.

“My parents, they put my brothers and I through ‘training’ no one should ever have to experience,” she said, bitterly. “But the best part – the best part was that they still turned around and told us they loved us.”

She looked up at him, her expression somewhat distant like she wasn’t really looking at him. “And for a while I believed them. I believed that – that bullshit.”

He wondered how her family let her walk out so easily. He doubted a family like that would just let their children abandon their legacy no matter how much they didn’t like it.

“Eventually, I left, because that – that was not love. I know that people have different perceptions of love. But that? That wasn’t it.”

Kamui could tell this conversation was starting to bother her too so he sat back down with a heavy sigh. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this.

“But you...you have a loving family who want you back. It may be small compared to mine, but it’s filled with infinitely more love and compassion, and I don’t think you should just throw that away. Loved ones are precious and you should hold them dear,” she finished.

He swallowed, heavily.

 _What a moving speech_ , he thought, dryly.

He was not sure as to how to respond, though. He and Kagura may have resolved most of their issues, but his father...

He still held strong resentment towards the old man even after all these years. But if what Asha is saying was true, that he did regret what happened and wanted to reconcile. Kamui supposed he could give it a shot. No matter how much he really really didn’t want to.

A few years ago his sister called him out on his bullshit and (literally) knocked some sense into him. He’d admit now, he has a tendency to run away from his problems. Drowning himself in battle after battle, letting his Yato instincts take him for a joyride just so that he didn’t have to really sit down and think about all the things he’s done that truly bothered him.

So he – reluctantly – agreed with Asha that he should at least consider talking to him.

He replied, “I’ll think about it.” And stood from his sitting position. He really just wanted to go to bed now.

This conversation was taxing and had physically and mentally drained him. He felt like he could sleep for days, which was unusual considering his energetic nature. That was another thing his new _friend_ seemed to be good at – draining him to exhaustion. And he didn’t think that was a particularly good thing.

Asha followed suit and let out a loud yawn. “Well, this has been a lovely conversation – “

“Yeah right.”

“But I think I’ll be heading to bed now,” she said, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. She was refusing to look him in the eye now and Kamui resisted the urge to groan.

Obviously, she was worried about whether she’d pissed him off and was now trying to keep her distance.

He rolled his eyes and said, “Asha, I’m not mad.”

She arched a brow, obviously skeptical. “Really now?”

“Yes, really,” he said, mimicking her dry tone. “I mean I’m annoyed, but you’re also...right. I have been running away and Kagura – she’s talked about it, and I think it’s time we get some closure – but I’ll think about it first,” he said, giving her a pointed look.

She gave him a small smile and came up to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she lightly squeezed.

He still wasn’t used to hugging, but tentatively wrapped his hands around her elbows in return.

“Be rest assured that your involvement isn’t needed anymore,” he murmured.

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest and said, “Good. I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight.”

As she left the kitchen, he was left to stare after her. He was teeming with questions now, thoughts of his father forgotten for the time being. He wanted to know just who exactly was Asha? Clearly, there was more to her than what she let on from what she shared with him tonight.

How was it that she walked away from inheriting a legacy of murder? And what business did his father have with the Jethani’s? He was curious to know. From what he remembered the second eldest son was said to be the strongest of all the Jethani children, why would they leave the family’s empire to her?

These were all questions he wanted to ask, but he figured he would just have to wait until she was comfortable to share more with him.

He could wait. He was quite patient when he wanted to be.


End file.
